Her last first date
by Ooo Crickey
Summary: Booth and Bones finally go on that date we all are avidly waiting for.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- They are not mine, just pushing them in the right direction. Shoves Booth towards my bedroom**

Her last ever First Date

_A/N First fanfiction I have wrote, read them for quite some time, never had the inspiration to write one myself. But here goes…_

Temperance froze when she felt Booth's strong arms encircle her waist from behind; she tried in vain to fend off the strong emotions it invoked in her. Her breathing became unsteady and she felt the tinglings of desire flood her body.

Her eye lids flickered shut as Booth dipped his head to her shoulder and whispered provocatively in her ear, "With that bastard behind bars, thanks to this fantastic and unbelievably stunning anthropologist and I think we deserve to go out and have a meal to celebrate, how about it Bones, wanna come with me?" The last part was said with the flicker of his eyebrows suggestively.

Temperances stomach fluttered at this, and she felt her knees weaken. She could still feel Booth's warm breath on her neck and she was finding it difficult to process what he had said. Her instincts took over in her moment of mental weakness and she found her self nodding.

He chuckled breifly at her responce then said in a deep, seductive voice, "I will pick you up at your appartment at 7 Bones". And with that he was gone, leaving Temperance in a whirl as to what was happening at 7.

_Think brain..get a hold of yourself, he's gone now. And since when did he have the talent to completely shut off my brain? Hmmm since you met him perhaps? Good point... It still doesn't make it right to have these feeling for your PARTNER! Wait a minute, since when did i admit to myself i had feeling for him! Since you met him? Good point... And by the looks of it, a certain nosy, but highly intuitive best friend may be right about him having feelings for me...? Tonight is definitely going to be interesting... oh god tonight, what am i supposed to wear?!?!_

"Angelaaaa!!!", Temperance screamed running past a bemused looking Hoggins and a startled Zach into Angela's office. "Whoaaa sweetie, what's wrong?" Angela said with a knowing grin on her face. "Booth asked me to go to dinner with him tonight and i don't know what to wear and I'm confused!" Temperance blurted out in a garble.

Angela, who's mouth had just dropped quickly recovered and squealed in a pitch that was dangerously close to ridding the office of anything glass pulled her friend into a tight hug. "Sweettttieeee!! This is fantastic! But let me guess, your having trouble rationalizing your feelings into ones that you understand annnddddd to top it off you don't know what to wear?"

Temperance nodded, still with a startled look on her face and looking on the verge of panic. "Come on sweetie, calm down, its not like you haven't fantasized about this for the last year and a half, noo, don't even bother trying to contradict me, I have seen the way you look at him when you think that no one is watching, and don't forget honey, I know you."

Temperance gave a shy smile and blushed slightly, at which Angela squealed again. "He's picking me up at seven and I don't know what to wear Angie!", "Don't worry about it sweetie, that's why you have me is it not?" She said with a smirk, echoing the similar smile off Temperance. "Thanks Angela".

Seven o'clock came around far too fast from Temperance's point of view and she now stood nervously in front of her living room mirror playing anxiously with a stray piece of hair. She was shook out of her dithering as a knocking at the door sounded through her apartment. Grabbing her clutch bag off the table she hurried towards the door and opened it to reveal her partner, dressed in a black Armani suit, crisp white shirt and bright red tie.

Temperance stood and stared, transfixed at her partners stunning body in his perfectly fitting suit. Quickly regaining her composure she looked up into Booth's eyes and blushed at his smirk, "Seen something you like there Bones?" He asked with a cocky grin.

"Errmm well you just look, well you look great Booth" she said with a nervous smile. Booth used his charm smile and said back with confidence, "Well Temperance, you look fantastic, absolutely breath taking, now my lady," he says in a posh British voice," would you care to join me for a meal on this fine summers night?" She smiled at his attempt at a British accent, and continued in the same accent, "Why yes Booth, I would love to join you, shall we?" Booth gave Temperance a devastating grin and held out his arm for her, which she took.

She could feel the heat from his body seeping into her side, she smiled at the thought that he could be her hot water bottle if she got cold tonight, which was a distinct possibility as Angela seemed to have chosen her dress based on the minimum amount of material she could find.

She had finally settled on a light lilac colored dress that cut off just below the knee and had an open back that exposed a startling amount of skin to Booth's delight. With the dress she wore simple yet stylish silver jewelry that made her eyes shine, Booth was completely captivated by her beauty, so much so that they just stopped and stared into each others eyes with curious interest till Temperance looked away embarrassed by the intensity of his gaze, her cheeks flushed as she thought about how fantastic it felt to be the center of his attention.

Booth brought his hands up and cupped her cheeks delicately, "You don't ever have to be shy with me Temperance". She gazed back into his eyes and smiled. With a sigh Booth dropped his hands from her cheeks and placed his right hand securely on her lower back, slightly more towards the hip than Temperance was used to and she leaned into him, feeling more at home than she had for a long time.

They slid into easy banter as they made their way out to Booth's SUV. Booth helped her up into the car and watched as she fastened her belt, a stray piece of hair dropped across her face, dutifully Booth lent in and tucked the rogue strand of hair behind her ear and planted a soft tender kiss to her forehead. Temperance smiled, he was so caring and sweet!

_Caring...sweet... but the underlying passion is in-disguisable... Hmmm passion, I bet he's good at passion...whooaaa slow down their brain, now is NOT the time for these thoughts! He is just so attentitive to everything I do, I wonder if he is as attentitive in bed? I thought I told that train of thought to stop! Just act normal for gods sake! You are not some sex-craving teenager; get a grip of yourself Temperance!_

The drive was slow and leisurely, "So Booth, where are you taking us for this dinner?" Temperance asked, "That would be a surprise Temperance, and hopefully you are going to love it!" he replied with his best boyish smile, Temperance could only shake her head and laugh at his enthusiasm.

Booth drove them out into the countryside whilst singing his head off to any song that happened to be playing on the radio. He finally turned off the main road onto a worn gravel path that led to the shores of a vast lake. Temperance gasped at the beauty of lake, surrounded by a shore of deep gray pebble's then a glade of tree's footed by lush green grass.

The sun was in its final stages at this point and the dying glows set the leaves on fire. Booth exited the SUV and walked around to Temperance's door, after helping her out he tightened an arm round her waist and led her to a lone tree atop a small hill, on it sat a table and two chairs, complete with table cloth, plates, cutlery, glasses and candles.

Temperance looked completely gob smacked and glanced round eyed over at Booth who was giving her a slow, tantalizing smile that send shivers of anticipation up her spine. She gave a dumbfounded smile back and asked, "Booth...what?...how?".

He merely replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows, and then once again slung an arm around her waist, this time boldly capturing her opposite hip. He guided them up the small hill and led Temperance to her seat, then sat down in his own opposite her. Together they gazed out into the sun getting ready to set.

Temperance heard a footfall behind her and spun round to see Sid dressed in a waiters outfit holding a covered metal platter which he then presented to them, "Booth, Bone lady, I have your meals, enjoy, and goodnight" And with that he sauntered away.

Booth dished out a good helping of Mac n Cheese to himself and Temperance before digging in whole-heartedly. Temperance laughed lightly and Booth looked up, she pointed to the side of his face and said, "Booth, you have a little something, right there".

Feeling daring she lent across the table and scooped up the missed piece of pasta on his cheek with her index finger before bringing it to her own lips to eat. Booths eyes noticeably darkened when she licked her finger clean of the cheese.

Temperance jumped slightly when she felt Booths foot slide gently between hers and rub slightly against her ankle, she looked seductively back into his eyes and joined in by running her foot lightly up the back of his calf, causing the muscles to shiver and jump.

They continued in their game of footsy, watching each others eyes darken with an unspoken desire. When they had finished their meal Booth stood up and retrieved an I-pod with attached speakers from hidden behind the tree, then after setting the I-pod on the ground and angling the speakers towards him and Temperance he selected a song and pressed play.

The soft yet powerful lyrics of Lifehouse- You and Me played out across the calm shore. Booth then looked up into Temperance's eyes, the look making her breathing quicken. He proceeded to slowly walk towards her.

_No she thought, not walk, he was stalking towards her, his eyes burning with passion and desire. _

Her heart fluttered and she willingly allowed herself to be pulled up into Booths strong arms.

Booth pulled Temperance up into his arms and held her close as they danced to the slow sweet song, her breath caught as he spread the palm of his left hand across her lower back while his right hand spread in between her shoulder blades.

Temperance pressed herself into Booth's embrace and smiled into his shoulder while snaking her arms around his waist and dropping her hands down seductively to his butt. She could feel him smile broadly into her shoulder.

He returned the gesture by dropping the hand from her shoulder blade down onto to her butt. She laughed softly at the familiarity they seemed to have around one another even when they had never touched each other like this before.

When the song neared its end Booth whispered directly into Temperance's ear "Now its time for something a little…..faster", then he chuckled deeply which made his chest pulse, the movement making her heart race and warmth pool in her stomach.

The track switched and the saucy beat of Candyman thumped out of the speakers. Booth gave an animalistic growl and spun Temperance around in his arms to her back was pressed snuggly into his chest. She gasped in surprise then lent back into his embrace fully, aligning their hips as they grinded to the beat. She leant her head back into his chest and inhaled his deep musky scent.

This smell of his had been driving her crazy for the entire 3 years she had known him. From the fleeting wafts she got when she sat close to him or as he walked by to the over whelming smell that is completely Booth whenever she entered his apartment. But now she had her head literally buried into his chest.

The feeling was unlike anything she had ever felt before, his warm was seeping into her back, and his warm hands spread across her lower stomach. Temperance raised her arms and entwined them around Booths neck then seductively ground her butt back into Booth's crotch.

Booth inhaled jaggedly and raised his left hand slowly up to her ribs and his right hand down to her right thigh.

_Omg! We reaaaalllyyyy shouldn't be doing this but it feels too good, too right… I think this is what Angela must have meant about chemistry! And well its science; can't refuse science now can I? Booth, my god that mans incredible! He just makes my nerves tingle and my heart pulse! I mean I have noticed this connection between us before but this is just….well wow! Heyyyyy I am a forensic anthropologist with multiple PhD's and all I can come up with is wow… Interesting..? I can feel Booth's muscles pressed up against my back and his arms pressed against my sides, I mean I knew he worked out a lot but he is pure muscle! I know I must be out of my mind but I think its time to take this "innocent" little dance to the next level. _

Temperance ground her hips back again, causing another growl to emerge from Booths mouth. She then twisted in his arms whilst lowering her arms to grasp his firm butt. He chuckled again and said in a surprisingly low voice, "Well Temperance, I think I like this other side to you". She smiled seductively at him and replied, "It must be the effect you have on me". He flashed her a particularly large charm smile then leaned down and captured her lower ear with his mouth, sucking it softly then nipping it.

Temperance gasped and tilted her head to give Booth better access. She moaned slightly as he moved his lips from their diligent work on her ear to her neck, slowly planting kiss's down to her collar bone, then he looked up into her eyes and held her gaze. They stared at each other, slight smiles still on their faces, their faces slowly closing the distance between them. Temperance felt her heart almost stop as his deep brown eyes continued to drill back into her own. She could feel his warm breath caressing her face the feeling making her heart race and her knees weak. Their lips finally collided and any conscious thought left Temperance's mind. Out of instinct she brought her hands up to rest on his waist as he looped his arms around her back to pull her closer.

Temperance almost lost her mind when he nibbled on her bottom lip then returned to slowly massaging her lips with his. Her heart was fluttering and threatening to burst open as she participative whole-heartedly in the kiss. She moved her hands up Booth back then entwined her long subtle fingers into his hair, pressing his face closer to hers. This encouraged him to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue out to sweep across her bottom lip. Feeling this Tempe opened her mouth and welcomed Booth's tongue. She moaned into the kiss and added her own tongue into the fray.

After a couple of minutes when breathing became a main factor they reluctantly pulled apart from one another and rested their foreheads together. In a breathless, husky voice Temperance asked, "What do we do now Booth?", with a slight, partially nervous smile. He slowly let his smile built up to full wattage, "Now Bones……now we go horse riding". Temperance let out a shocked "Eeeep", her brain wondering how she was meant to ride a horse in a dress, she was sure it would not make her or her dress look too good.

Booth chucked at her expression then moved away from her and retrieved a back pack from behind a rock, "Curtsey of a certain best friend of yours, who happened to have my ears ringing for half an hour with her scream when I asked for a change of clothes for you".

"Where are you taking me Booth?"

"Somewhere we will both like", he answered with a soft sweet smile.

_A/N Pointers and suggestions of how I could improve would be great ) Drop a comment for me if you have time_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Bones or its characters, only in my dreams……and Booth in my wardrobe…… :D 

Temperance looked down at herself, she was now dressed in black combats, sturdy hiking boots, a comfortable t-shirt and a baggy grey hoody emblazoned with FBI off Booth. Temperance smiled to herself, she had never felt this happy since she was a little girl. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes as she thought back to her childhood, how innocent and carefree it had seemed. She had been completely oblivious of the heart wrenching pain that was to come.

Sensing Tempe's mood, Booth walked up behind her and slid his strong arms around her waist and laid his hands across her smooth stomach. Tempe smiled as she felt the warmth of his hands seep into her skin. His presence was a great comfort to her. Tilting her head to the side she looked into Booths eyes, " Everything's going to change again isn't it?" she said in a soft, slightly scared voice. "Yes Temperance it is, but it's changing in a good way". Her walls protecting her heart slowly crumbled in the comfort of his eyes, but she still had to know one thing, "Booth, where do you want this thing that is between us to go? Because I can't lose you, my relationships always end, everyone always goes, I can't…I can't…. I can't lose you Booth. You are the only one ever to understand me, in a way that slightly scares me sometimes, but still, I'm no good at relationships Booth, you deserve someone better than me, someone who wants to get married in a big old church, someone who wants to have kids with you… I just, am not good enough Booth. So I need to know if you have really thought about this because I just can't lose you Booth, not you…."

Booth took a gentle hold of her shoulders and turned her around so he could envelop her in a soul-encompassing embrace. She clung to the back of his jacket as though he was the only person holding her on this earth. "Temperance listen to me right now, there is no one on this planet I would rather spend the rest of my life with, and Temperance, its me who is not worthy of you! You are incredible, you are smart, and that's a gross understatement, you far surpass anyone I have ever met and I feel honoured that you know me as a friend, that you trust me. Temperance, I know you don't want to get married, I completely accept this, know you are mine and I am yours is enough for me. As for kids you know I would never push you into anything like that, but perhaps we could talk about your adopting Parker at some point. But you have to believe me Temperance, as long as we are together, nothing else matters to me…… I love you Temperance. You don't have to say it back now, I know how much that word scares you, I just needed you to know how I felt, so you have all the facts", he gives her a soft smile.

Tears well up in the corner of Tempe's eyes as her mind reels with everything he has said, everything he means to her. Burying her head in Booths strong chest she inhales his scent, drawing comfort from the warmth of his body and his breath cascading past her ear. They stand like this for about ten minutes, enjoying the closeness and the feeling of being in each others arms.

Booth felt Temperance mumble something into his chest, "What's did ya say Bones?", she looks up with watery eyes and stares deep into Booths rich, warming brown ones, "I love you Booth, I love you, there is no other logical reason why I am feeling this way, you mean everything to me", with that she moved herself up onto her tip toes and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his forehead, "Do I get to call you mine now?", she says with a cheeky grin. "Always Tempe, I am yours for the rest of our lives, come now, I have something to show you".

Booth takes her hand and leads her towards the tree's, the light from the shining moon leading their way. They reach a clearing and Temperance looks around and spots a beautiful dark brown horse grazing on the grass. Booth whistle's and the horse looks up at them, "That Bones is Oats, I have always loved horses and I have been sponsoring this one from the ASPCA (A/N America version of RSPCA) since it was a young foal, I go up to the stables whenever I can and take her out, she loves the outdoors as much as me". Hand in hand they walk over to Oats who greets booth by nuzzling his neck, she is slightly more cautious around Tempe but soon warms up to her with some encouraging words from Booth and a polo or two.

Ten minutes later they are casually riding Oats through the forest, Booth sat at the front holding the reigns, Tempe sat behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist and resting her head on his back. Everything's so calm and relaxing, the quiet rustling of the leaves as the wind brushes softly past, the hoot and flutter of the wings as the owls fly past.

Upon reaching a slight incline in the ground Booth dismounts and helps Tempe down off Oats. After securing Oats to a tree he takes Tempe by the hand again and leads her up the incline. After about 10 minutes they reach the top of a hill that allows them to look over the tops of all the trees and down onto the lake again. Tempe gasps as she sees the lake; thousands of stars are reflected on its peaceful surface. Looking up at the night sky her mouth falls open in awe; millions upon millions of stars shine brightly back at her, "Oh Booth" she utters. Booth lies down and pulls Tempe down with him to lie between his legs, her head resting on his stomach. "Booth…..Its so beautiful!" she says softly, as though by speaking too loud she would spoil the magic of the moment. "It is", he replies gently, "To me it's the second most beautiful this I have ever set my eyes on". Turning over slightly she looks at his face; his eyes dark and look straight into hers, she feels heat rush to her face and she smiles softly then moves out from between his legs to lay by his side, dipping her head down she captures his lips in a slow, sensual kiss. Pulling away very slightly she whispers, "I love you Seeley" to his lips, their eyes fixed on each other.

**A/N Eeee sorry I haven't updated in so long, college is a lot more stressful that I though! Right, now I need some help, where do you think I should take the story now? I haven't tried writing smut yet but I could if you think that's where the story should go, or should I continue the fluff? Drop me a comment if you can ******** They are very helpful. **


End file.
